A Police Wedding
by Fansquealing
Summary: A prelude to my next story. It is Sato's & Takagi's Wedding Day and everybody is in a panic, especially when everybody's loveable four-eyes detective goes missing. Not to mention that Kaitou Kid is definitely up to something when our favorite men in black appear. Contains Canon-pairings


_**Author's Note: I was going to make this a big story, but now I have NO MEANS of continuing it. I will, however, be in fact be writing a story similar to this. I just thought, since I wrote it, I might as well post it and see if you all like it. So without further a due, ENJOY! xD**_

 _ **A Police Wedding**_

 _because we know it is going to happen at some point. =)_

It was raining. Ran Mouri could feel the cold water wash down her face, hiding her tears as she stared up into the eyes of a certain famous detective. Kudou Shinichi smiled, and brought up his thumb to brush away the falling tears on her cheek. She leaned into his touch. "I'm home," he finally said at last. Ran didn't know how she should feel. Happy? Angry? Certainly happy. He had been gone so long and called her only frequently... that had made her mad because she missed him too much. Now he was home for good, and that made her happy. Ran sniffled. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She wanted to kick and kiss him at the same time. Ran was brought out of her reverie as Shinichi silently embraced her in a strong hug. She could smell his familiar scent off him. She sighed in contentment. She really was glad that he was home at last... Before she knew what was happening, Shinichi had leaned in. His hand was firmly grasped around her waist, and his lips coming closer and closer. It felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her. Ran closed her eyes. She raised her right leg, her foot popping off the ground like in one of those old silent black-and-white films. Her breathing was already becoming unsteady. She waited expectantly, and then... the kiss never came. She slowly opened her eyes hopelessly. What she saw, shocked her. Shinichi had sharply turned around, his back to her. He raised his hands wide as if protecting her from an unseen enemy. She heard a loud BANG that sounded like crackfire. She felt him brush hard against her, and then quite suddenly didn't feel him at all. She looked down to see Shinichi lying on the ground, thick blood oozing from his white long sleeved t-shirt. She screamed and lurched herself at him in panic and worry.

"Shinichi? Shinichi!" She called out to him in a desperate plea. She was sitting down with her feet under her legs. She gently took Shinichi's head and laid it on her lap, her fingers trembling, "Shinichi?"

All the bones in her body became unnerve. She was having a difficult time maintaining herself. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. She had never cried this hard before. Through the thick of it all, Ran could see him smiling a little.

Even though he felt like _hell_ , Shinichi had given her a small smile. He raised his right hand to brush a stray strand of brown lock out of her face to see her blue eyes filled with moist, ignoring his raging pain. "It'll make me worry if you cry. I'm glad to see you safe."

His eyes started to close. He couldn't keep them open for much longer. He was dead tired, physically and mentally.

Despite his statement, her tears wouldn't stop. Ran applied pressure on his chest by pounding on him, "You BAKA! You can't leave me! Don't leave me again! Not now!"

With her pressure, his eyes did open for a second longer. "I'm sorry..." he apologized, sleepily. His body was shutting down. But he _HAD_ to apologize to her. For all the terribly things he had done... for making her wait for him, for lying to her, for loving her. His eyes became glossy and all the blood drained from his face. After that, he had no longer moved an inched. He had died.

* * *

Ran Mouri shot straight up in her bed, breathing heavily. Sweat was rolling down her forehead. After sitting there for a while, she pulled back her covers to reveal her pink pajamas. She got out of bed and walked over to her window to peer outside. Rain was splattering against her window pane. She was feeling feverish. Ran wouldn't be able to forget about that nightmare in a hurry.

She grabbed her pink cellphone, that was lying on her nightstand by the bed, and flipped it open. It was the phone Shinichi had given her. A cellphone just for the two of them, a way for them to stay connected. A warm, fuzzy sensation was trembling inside of her. But then she remembered that nightmare, and the feeling went away in an instant. She _needed to know_ if he was alright, _needed to_ hear _his voice..._ She pressed the button to speed-dial his number. Few rings later it went to his voicemail, "You've reached Kudo Shinichi. I am unable to answer at the moment. If you have a case for me, please leave a message."

Ran sighed. _She knew it._ She called him three more times. On the third, she _did_ leave him a message, "A case, eh? Your new case is... TO COME HOME, SHINICHI!" (A/N: Reference to Come Home to Me, Shinichi fanfic.) And she flipped her phone shut angrily. She threw herself down on a chair nearby the window, watching the rain. She brought her legs up to also rest on the chair, hugging her knees tightly. _'Well, it was five o'clock in the morning...'_ But that still didn't help her unsettling feeling that she had in her stomach. Her eyes began to become watery, and she knew this wasn't because of lack of sleep. A wet tear rolled down cheek. She missed _him_ terribly. "Shinichi," she whispered out to the rain, just to say his name. And then she wondered _if_ _wherever he was, if he was seeing this rain too._ Ran touched her hand to the window glass as if to reach out to the rain, to reach out to _him._ There was no way she could get back to sleep with that nightmare. The almost kiss, the way Shinichi protected her by standing in front of her, by getting shot by the gun, the bullet striking at his heart, his blood spilling out... the images of her nightmare kept playing and replaying in her mind. She couldn't get them out of her head. It was like she was in a nightmare within a nightmare. Tears were now streaming down her face. _'Where was he?' 'What was he doing now?' 'Was he alright?' 'Had he taken ill?' 'Was he eating and sleeping properly?' 'He wasn't with.. some girl, was he?'_ The images of the Sherlock Holmes case in London suddenly rushed in her mind. Shinichi _had_ confessed to her that he liked her, but why was it that she felt uneasy about it? Was it because she still hadn't confessed back to him- to tell Shinichi that she was in love with him? No, she would blame it on the fact that it was because that idiotic, otaku detective prince was gone for so long on _that case_. ' _That case...'_ she thought with a grudge. She was really starting to hate _that case_. Shinichi wouldn't tell her what he was up to, or his whereabouts... _'Why?'_

Ran decided to give him one last ring. As she deducted, it went to his voicemail, "You've reached Kudo Shinichi. I am unable to answer at the moment. If you have a case for me, please leave a message."

Followed by the long beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Shinichi? I have a case about _somebody's_ lonely heart. Will you come solve it? " She left her message, and hung up. The rain was starting to lighten up now. She looked at the clock on her phone, and noted that it was around six thirty. Ran was feeling frustrated. _'Yes, it was still early in the morning and that's why he wasn't answering.'_ But she was lonely. So very lonely. Maybe taking a shower would help release this stress and worry. Hopping into the shower, she rinsed off with warm water. Using her favorite strawberry shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, she cleansed herself. Getting out of the shower, she grabbed her pink towel and wrapped it around her waist. She then took a second white towel and wrapped up her hair with it. She went back into her room. She opened her closet door to pull out a light, purple bridesmaid dress. Yes, that's right. Ran Mouri was a bridesmaid to one of the most headstrong police officer she ever met- Miwako Sato. She was marrying her fiance, of course, Wateru Takagi. The wedding date was set for tomorrow.

* * *

Edogawa Conan was sound asleep on his futon this whole while. The phone next to him had buzzed with five missed calls and two voicemails. In the bed next to him, there was a man who went by the name of Mouri Kogoro, Ran's father. He had short dark brown hair with a single bang hanging in the middle of his forehead, his black eyes were shut at the moment, but the man himself gave a great big snort. He turned over on his side and continued on dreaming of himself being surrounded by beautiful women with tall long legs and great big boobs. He laughed joyously out loud in his deep slumber. But the sound woke up Edogawa Conan, who awoke in a daze and still sleepily. His head turned toward the direction of Ran's father. ' _The fool uncle_ ,' he thought as he glared up at the older man, ' _He's probably dreaming about beautiful women again. But to have to wake me up to do it….. In this sense, I should probably pretend to yell and jump around like the ten-year-old I was shrunken to. Just to annoy him….'_

He should, but he didn't. He climbed out of his futon and got dressed into a black suit. Har, har, that's right. He was going to be the ring bearer in Takagi and Sato's wedding tomorrow, but the reception was today. As he glanced around, Conan noticed that he had two new voicemails on his red cellphone (he had upgraded it to an IPhone from a old flipout phone). He grabbed it on his way to the bathroom. While he was on the toilet, he listened to the voicemails. They were both from Ran, his crush. His soulmate. He felt the warmth in his cheeks heat up as he listened to her beautiful voice, "A case, eh? Your new case is... TO COME HOME, SHINICHI!" End of voicemail number one.

He definitely clicked 'saved,' and went on to the second voicemail that she left, "Shinichi? I have a case about _somebody's_ lonely heart. Will you come solve it?"

He clicked 'saved,' on this one, too, but his blue eyes fell to the concreted floor as well. _He_ was making her lonely, and he knew it.

' _Just wait a little bit longer, Ran,_ ' he tried to answer her telepathically, 'Then I _will_ come home to you."

He continued to look around the small bathroom. Almost instantly, he knew that he wasn't the first one to use the lavatory this early in the morning. For one thing, the mirror above the sink was foggy with moisture. For another, there was hair that was stuck in the shower's drain. Brown hair. He gulped. ' _Crap…!_ ' Ran was already up. ' _I hope she didn't hear those voicemails of her own. That would be bad,'_ he thought hopefully. Seconds later, he was washing his hands in the sink with soap. When he was done, he carefully removed Ran's brown hair from the shower drain and tucked them safely away in his pocket. Yes, that's right, he may be a bit a perv., but only when it came to Ran… just saying her name in his mind made his heart pound wildly. Grinning broadly, he left the bathroom.

"Otousan! Are you ready yet? Otousan! The reception starts in fifteen minutes!" Ran announced loudly from the kitchen. She was neatly rearranging a bouquet of flowers that they were planning on giving to Sato. Conan watched everyone of her graceful move as he munched quietly of his breakfast of omelet that she had prepared for him.

"Ugh," they heard her dad's gruff voice from his and Conan's room, "it's this darn tie… I can't seem get it straight!"

She sighed. "Stay right there! Don't do anything more damaging to it. I'm coming to help," and she left the flowers to go attend to the troublesome tie.

Conan grumbled. He'd rather prefer for her to work on the flowers than on old Mouri's necktie. It was like she was a blossoming flower herself, all dressed up in her purple dress. Her beautiful blue eyes that sparkled, the way her brown hair fell down to her waist. The dress itself didn't have any straps so it showed her cleavage a bit. And the gown only leveled slightly above her knees. Ran kept on getting more beautiful by the second. He stared off dreamily at her. She was back before he knew it, Mouri Kogoro following behind her. While Ran went back to rearranging the flowers, the old man went to a cabinet in the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of beer and took a swig of it. The man of the house came and sat down next to Conan at the table on the floor. He was about to take another sip of beer again, when Ran snatched the bottle away from him.

"Ah, uh uh," she scolded him, "I don't want you drunk in front of all our friends. That would just be a disgrace." She went to go put the bottle back in the cabinet. After that, she came over to pick up Conan's empty plate to go wash it in the sink.

Mouri Kogoro was already red in the face, however. He hiccuped before complaining, "Why do we have to go so early? It's not like it's their wedding today or anything."

Conan rolled his eyes, "For them, the reception is just as important as the wedding day. Don't you remember what it was like on your wedding day?"

Kogoro turned to glare at the ten-year-old, "Don't remind me. Aren't you a little too young to be talking about wedding days and stuff?" He then proceeded to give Conan a noogie.

Conan was not pleased at all. He grumbled again as he replied quietly, "It was you who brought it up," but the old fool did not hear him as he intended.

On the spur of the moment, Ran fumbled Conan's plate. It fell to the floor with a CRASH! It shattered into pieces.

"Oh!" She uttered, disheartened, "I'm so sorry, I accidentally broke Conan's plate."

She couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was going to go wrong.

In this meantime, Ran received a text message on her cellphone. She eyed at the screen to discover that it was from none other than Shinichi Kudo. Heart thumping, her finger trembled to open it. She observed that it was a picture text. This action furthered her confusion. Not only that, it was a picture text with objects that strangely looked more like hieroglyphics than anything else. There was nothing else containing in the message. Not even a Hi or I love you greeting. She wondered why Shinichi would send her a message like this and was slightly disappointed with its contexts. She put her cellphone back in her purse, feeling dejected and insecure.

When all the glass pieces on the floor had been cleaned up, the three of them left their apartment to head to the church.

The St. Mary's Cathedral was beautiful. It was lavished in architecture. A bronze double door in front and a pillar of windows above it. The two angles on the sides of the building looked like they could be shapes of that of an airplane's wing, but it also had that dome-shape feeling to it. Conan knew that if one actually looked at the building from an airplane, you could see the building in the form of a cross. It was beautifully well done structured. When Ran, Kogoro, and Conan entered the sanctuary, all a person could do was look up, and up, and up…. it was a tall building. There was also a pillar of glass-stained windows in the sanctuary. Right behind the cross in the middle of the wall, across of the center aisle. There in the middle of the aisle, awaits Miwako Sato. The tallness of her figure, the short dark brown hair, her blue eyes that twinkled, and the happy expressions on her face that said it all.

She was chatting animatedly to her best friend and maid of honor, Yumi Miyamoto.

Yumi Miyamoto, like Sato, is also considered attractive. She, too, has long brown hair, blue eyes, and works with the police force as well.

"Ano…. excuse me, Detective Sato-san!" Ran called out to the bride of this wedding.

Sato turned to face the newcomers, her blue eyes lit up, "Ran-chan! Conan-kun, and Mr. Sleeping Detective… it's so good of you to come, thank you for coming!" She was not wearing her wedding dress, but she was indeed wearing a white dress.

"Thanks for having us!" Conan and Kogoro answered at the same time. Kogoro saluted along with his.

Ran handed the bouquet of roses over. Sato took them without hesitation, "Thank you, Ran-chan. They're beautiful," she leaned over to whisper in her ear, "S'yknow, we invited Kudo-kun to the wedding as well. Maybe he'll turn up?"

The fivesome group was added by another person as Wateru Takagi joined them. He also had short dark brown hair with spiked bangs to one side, blue eyes, big ears, and he was wearing a black suit. Almost at once, he placed an arm around Sato. She greeted this gesture by blushing.

Ran smiled at them as they reminded her of Shinichi and herself. She was brought out of her reverie as Kogoro asked, "Are you ready for the wedding, Takagi-san? How 'bout we get together for a beer party afterwards, eh?" He followed up with his usual loud laughter.

Conan chuckled in his 'annoyed' chuckle, ' _Is that all that old fool ever thinks about?'_

Takagi smiled apologetically, "As much as I would love to, Mouri-san, you forget that Sato and I have the honeymoon to attend to afterwards, but, perhaps, when we get back?"

Kogoro never got the chance to reply because just then, the double door to the sanctuary opened. A very familiar face of a teen entered, making them all gasp. He took long strides, a great sense of pride rested on his shoulders. When he joined the small group, he gave a bow in courtesy to the bride and groom. "A Congratulations seems to be in order, I think," the newcomer said, his lips turning upward into a smile.

"Kudo-kun!" Sato and Takagi spoke out in unison, amazement in their voices.

"Kudo-kun…." that was Mouri Kogoro. He gave a low growl after his proclamation.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked quietly. She could already feel her cheeks heat up in warmth.

"Shinichi Kudo?" Yumi Miyamoto voiced out, intrigued. She has heard rumors, of course, that he was a really good detective. Not to mention that both Takagi and Sato have seem to take a liking to him. Her eyes swiveled to each person in the group.

But for Conan, it was a different story. He felt himself go red in the face. "That's not… that's not ShinichiNii-chan!" He proclaimed, pointing his pointer finger at who he thought was a fake. They all looked at him.

Yumi laughed, "What are you talking about, Conan-kun? He is Shinichi Kudo-kun. Look, he's standing right here in front of us."

"Really, Conan-kun," Shinichi Kudo chuckled along, "Did you miss me that much? Or did you hit your head or something? Let me give you a hug." True to his words, 'Shinichi' bended down to give the boy a hug, but he also whispered in his ear, "The thing that the B.O. is looking for is dwelling downstairs in the basement of this church." He released him.

Conan's eyes widened. ' _He couldn't mean… he didn't….'_ his thoughts panicked in his head. "Hahaha," he laughed in a childlike laughter, scratching the back of his head as he slowly took a few steps back, "Oh, that's right. I did hit my head earlier this morning. Maybe I should have Hakase Agasa look it over. If you excuse me…" quick as a flash, he turned around and rushed from the sanctuary.

Ran's eyes followed his behavior, her confusion increasing. Only once had she seen Shinichi and Conan together, and that was at the school play. She hadn't thought much of it. But now that she knew that Shinichi was Conan, who was this Shinichi? As she thought about it, it did seem like her Shinichi still wasn't really there. She should keep a close eye on this newcomer who claims to be her romantic interest.

"Strange child…." the Shinichi murmured as they all watched the little boy hurry from the room. Little did they all know, that would be the last time they all saw Conan.

A glint sparkled in Mouri Kogoro's eyes. "That reminds me," he recalled in his gruff voice. He coughed once. With his own hand, he grabbed the teenage boy's arm and gave him a great, big judo throw. Shinichi Kudo landed on the floor with a thud and a, "Oww."

"Otou-san!" Ran shrieked in worry. She rushed over to the boy she liked to try and help him up.

"Never," he thundered, towering over the boy, "make my daughter cry again. Where the hell have you been?"

'Shinichi' coward under the man's furious glare, "As I've told her about a dozen times, I've been out on a case."

Mouri Kogoro raised his eyebrow, "A case in which you needed MORE THAN TWO YEARS to complete? Sounds a little suspicious to me. Either that, or you're just not that great in detective work as everybody says you are."

"Otou-san!" Ran wailed again, a warning in her voice. The two in the heated argument ignored her.

"The cases kept piling up, one right after the other. What was I supposed to have done? What have you been doing?" Shinichi spat back.

This only made Mouri Kogoro angrier. "I'll tell you what, boy," he emphasized on the word, boy, "I won't let you have my daughter. Never! You'll never be allowed to date, how's that?"

"Otou-san!" Ran cried yet again, hugging 'Shinichi' closer to her more than ever.

Shinichi was about to reply back when Takagi finally intervened, "Mouri-san! This is a church, please no arguments here. Take it outside if you must."

Kogoro grumbled about something that sounded like, "the Pharisees used to argue with Jesus in the new testament," but he arched his back and trotted out of the sanctuary anyhow.

Shinichi looked over at the groom with gratefulness, "Thanks, Takagi-san. You saved my future."

Takagi raised his eyebrow at this. ' _Saved my future? Would Shinichi say something like that?'_ Although he did not know the eastern detective teenage boy well, he was still fond of him. At that time, he should have kept a closer eye on him. For they didn't know what was coming.

* * *

It was a day later. They were in a panic. **The Ring Bearer was missing!** The child had not gone to Hakase Agasa as he said he would. And according to Mouri's, Conan had not shown up that night either. So, where was he?

Hakase Agase was already there at the wedding. He had told them all that he had not seen to the boy. Conan's all friends were there as well. That included Haibara Ai, Genta Kojima, Ayumi Yoshida, and Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya.

By the time the wedding started, the couple had decided to use Mitsuhiko as the ring bearer in his place, but they all were very worried. Especially a certain teenage girl by the name of Mouri Ran. She would glance up and down the aisle from her position as bridesmaid, hoping that he would show.

The pianist started playing the hymn, " **Ode to Joy** ," on the organ. Detective Takagi was up there in front, wearing his best black suit. He knew he should be worried, but he couldn't help grinning from ear-to-ear, especially on his wedding day.

The doors open. The bride enters the room in her white, wedding gown, and everybody, except the pianist, stands up. Miwako Sato only has eyes for her beloved. Every small step she takes, she timed it with the music.

Wateru Takagi could hear the mumblings and whispers of anger from his co-workers, but he continued on smiling. He was marrying the woman of his dreams, after all. She also happened to be the woman that his co-workers, who were guys, all liked as well. He was the happiest man on the planet, at the moment, that Miwa-chan happened to choose him.

As Sato drew nearer to Takagi, Ran glanced back once more at the door and whispered so quietly that no one could hear, "Shinichi."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinichi was in an abandon warehouse just off the outskirts of Beika. Although it was abandoned, there were plenty of gadgets and gizmos inside. A large, projector screen was pinned up to the wood wall. His fingers were typing away furiously at a computer keyboard below.

That's right, this was the _real_ Shinichi Kudo. And he was in a panic. A single word in red font that flew across the projector screen that spelled out, " **Error!** " It was enough to make the hair on his skin stand up.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled out in fury, although nobody could hear him. He raised his right leg to kick hard at a nearby broken down air conditioner. His leg throbbed in pain. He held up his leg with his arms, gritting his teeth. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but hey, he knew this was it for him anyway. Why not?

Numbers appeared on the screen; they were counting down. A minute and 15 seconds….

He lowered his leg. He pulled out his cellphone, he had to call her…. it ringed several times before it went to voicemail.

45 seconds left….

"Ran?" he spoke, his fingers still typing away at the keyboard while he did this. His voice was hoarse, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I want you to hear the truth. I was Conan. That's right, I, Shinichi Kudo, was the boy who lived with you. I know it seems impossible,"

8 seconds…..

"You can hate me all you want, but I,"

5 seconds….

"Have always loved you, I still love you, and will always love you,"

3 seconds…..

"And will come back to you, even if I die."

1 second….. **BOOM!**

The warehouse exploded, pieces of its fragment and debris flying everywhere. A billowing, conical smoke rose above it almost instantly.

* * *

Precisely at this moment, Takagi kissed Sato. His lips connecting with hers; he never forgets how soft or warm her lips are. The sparkling sensation made his head start to spin. It's sort of hard to explain, but it's the best feeling ever. Suddenly, it was like the volume to his ears were turned up. He heard a deafening, loud cheer of claps. He slowly pulled away to look at the audience. His newly wedded wife, Sato, did the same. They smiled. The congregation in the church started to file out.

* * *

Heiji Hattori and Kazuya Tomoya waited and watched until the black limousine revered out of sight before heading back to Osaka. The only problem was, they couldn't.

"Ohhh no!" He whined, his set of his motorcycle keys in his hand.

"What is it, Heiji?" Kazuha questioned in his direction. She had been chatting animatedly to Ran a few paces behind him.

He looked frustrated for some reason or another. They found out why. "We've been biked high-jacked! WHERE THE HECK IS MY BIKE?!" He was looking around frantically.

"Are ya sure you left it there, Hattori-kun?" Ran asked skeptically.

"YES!" Heiji yelled in exasperation, "I'm positive I left it right here under these two small cherry blossom trees."

Kazuya giggled. Seeing Heiji panicky was funny, still she felt sorry for him that he couldn't find his bike (and he was her ride home) so she said, "why don't we go down to the police office an' report the theft, Heiji?"

He glared up at her for a bit, but then begun to look down at the ground. "Don't need the policemen, I am a detective! The GREATEST detective in fact! YA HEAR THAT KUDO?! Besides, why would we go down to the police station when quite a few policemen are already here within the church?"

Ran sighed. "Sorry Heiji-kun, I'm still going to say that Shinichi is the greatest detective."

"Of course you will," Heiji answered her vaguely, staring off into space.

"No, no way! Heiji is the greatest detective, I can bet on that," Kazuya disagreed with Ran, glaring at her.

Heiji looked between the two teenaged girls. Normally they were the best of friends, but they were arguing about this small matter? Whatever, never mind that. He needed to find his bike. "Look here," he spoke out, pointing to the ground, "I can prove it to you. -marks from my bike."

* * *

Juuzou Megure sipped on his evening coffee. He heaved a sigh and threw his head back, resting on his rolling-office chair. Today was such a long today, especially when half the police force were at Takagi's and Sato's wedding. He would have gone, but someone had to hold down the fort. Juuzou Megure was Beika's Cheif police, the inspector, the top notch, whatever you wanted to call him. He was round around the middle and he stroked his brown mustache, thinking. There was a rap on the door.

Juuzou eyed at it in annoyance. "Come in," he called out in a gruff voice.

Inspector Ninzaburo Shiratori entered, carrying a medium-sized package in his hands. 'Of course,' thought Megure as he eyed at the younger gentleman, 'Inspector Shiratori wouldn't have wanted to attend Sato's wedding.'

Megure curiously took the package and flipped it over gently. It felt heavy. Like a stone or something that was in it. He unwrapped it to discover that it was not a stone, but a video camera. This furthered his confusion. Why would somebody send him something like this? Did they want him to watch something? Nonetheless, he pushed the red button to turn it on and pressed play. It was indeed a video. The scene looked like to be in a warehouse. He was surprised to find Kudo Shinichi in the scene; it had been a long time since he last saw the teenaged boy. Shinichi looked tired and weary, he was furiously typing away at an old-fashioned computer. _Why would he be doing that?_ Megure wondered. _What is he typing? Why would somebody send a video like this?_

He watched as Shinichi banged his foot at a broken down air conditioner. He found that odd, rarely did he see the boy get angry. Intimidating, maybe, but never angry.

He watched Shinichi as he pulled out his cellphone and was calling somebody. _Who was he calling?_

Again, why did somebody send him a video like this? The next second, he knew why. The screen had gone all orange and red before going totally black. The building that Shinichi had been in… blew up.

* * *

Night had fallen upon them. A black porsche approached the warehouse that had been blown to bits, and came to a stop. Gin got out of his favorite car, his long golden hair glistening in the moonlight and his black cloak billowing against the wind. His partner Vodka, did the same.

"To think," Gin mused while looking around the ruins, "that detective brat was still alive all this time. I can't wait to get my hands on him- I have questions to ask him, particularly those that include Sherry."

He really hated detectives the most, especially those who refused to give up.

"We saw the video and the newspapers, Aniki," Vodka insisted, "Shinichi Kudo was really blown up to smithereens. Someone else had obviously done our job for us, gives us a break don't you thin-"

"You really call that evidence!" Gin snapped, his eyebrow raised, "I already killed Shinichi Kudo once, who won't say that he could be still alive? And that's another thing that is getting to me, who is this other someone who dares to interfere with our work?" Vodka shrugged.

The debri of the warehouse was everywhere; it was a mess. But they had passed a nice-looking black motorcycle within this very same driveway. Perhaps that's what Kudo came in? It was still here, which could mean the possibilities that he was dead once and for all. If something else didn't catch his eye... Gin crouched down near what used to be a brick chimney place. His black gloved hand reached down to pick up something. He grinned a grin that did not at all match his face, "Look. Kudo's homing-device glasses."

* * *

Heiji was in the lead. The two girl trugging along behind him. They continually kept complaining to him how hot and tired they were.

'Yeah!' They were hot especially one particular female, but he wouldn't dare say who. A black porsche passed them, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Had the car look familiar to him before? Eh, Nevermind. He also noticed some other vehicle that caught his attention!

"My bike!" He exclaimed excitedly, running over to it and giving it a hug. "How I've missed ya, I won't let ya outta of my sight again!"

Kazuha gave him a look. ' _He should be sayin' tha' ta me!_ ' She inwardly thought. Outwardly she said, "Ya lucky you found it at all, Heiji. But how did it wind up all the way out here?"

To be honest, he had been thinking the same thing. He wasn't about to let Kazuha know that so instead he said, " 'Course I would find it. I am the greatest detective of the west, y'know?" She rolled her blue eyes while he added, "An' look! Not a scratch on it."

"But what happened here?" Ran asked, she had been looking around their surroundings. There was a rubbled ruin that had been encircled by Beika forest. The nearest of the trees suggested that they had caught on fire recently.

"From the looks of things," Heiji noted for the first time of their surroundings. Not that he hadn't before they got there, he had just been really excited about getting his bike back. He bended down to turn over a nearby stone. Black with ash and soot covered the other side. He gave a low whistle before continuing, "I would say the place was bombed."

He heard Kazuha gulp beside him, and he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya," he boldly stated, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Still, he looked worried. Like for the first time, he realized that he lost something. Other than his bike, of course.

"We should call in Megure-Keibu," Ran's instincts kicked in.

"It looks like we don't have to," Kazuha corresponded with her. For at that moment, about twenty police patrol cars entered the clearing with their sirens blaring and stopping. And indeed, Megure-Keibu got out one of them.

"What a coincidence that we should meet here," Heiji told them, "We we're just going to call you to inform you about this place, but what happened?"

He noticed that Megure looked very grave like somebody had died.

"It's no coincidence that we met here," Megure explained to them in a dull voice. He looked around at the three of them, "Perhaps it would be better to hear what happened down at the office? I don't think she could handle it."

At first Heiji thought he meant Kazuha, but then he pointed at Ran. Instantly, it felt like the butterflies in his stomach dropped dead. Something happened to Kudo, he was sure of it. That's why he couldn't make it to the Wedding.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So you can kinda see why I am not continuing with the story. Lots of mistakes. Still, I'd think it'd be an interesting idea IF Shinichi "FAKED" his own death again to lure the black organization members out of hiding. Might not happen that way, but I still have ONE more idea how Shinichi COULD take down the Organization once and for all. Reviews would be Loved if you want THAT story!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Compliments & criticism very much welcomed! :) **_


End file.
